


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Boss (NCT U Music Video), Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst with a Happy Ending, Denial of Feelings, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Gang Leader Lee Taeyong, Getting Together, Lee Taeyong-centric, M/M, Minor Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo, Protective Lee Taeyong, Protective Yukhei, Self-Sacrifice, Taking The Bullet, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas-centric, Work In Progress, protective lucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Taeyong/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 6





	Untitled

**4:26 PM**

"You know that you didn't have to come with me right?"

Lucas chuckled in response to Taeyong's question."Well I want to be here with you."He replied.The older looked at him in slight confusion."What do you mean?"He asked.Again,Lucas simply chuckled."Don't worry about hyung."


End file.
